He's a dream
by strippedink
Summary: Most girls would be frightened with the knowledge that they were being followed by someone from the shadows, but not her. Bonnie felt nothing but sheer amusement. (He's a dream.)


For longer than Bonnie had expected, her dark persecutor had been stalking her every move. She could feel his presence just as easily as the sun licked her exotic skin that begged to be tasted. Her most sensitive senses, the ones with a direct link to the ancient magic flowing in her veins, merely informed her of his nearness. He was never that good at concealing his presence when his mind was too preoccupied with other matters. Most girls would be frightened with the knowledge that they were being followed by someone from the shadows, but not her. Bonnie felt nothing but sheer amusement. And what really surprised her the most was his incredible resilience, her stalker wasn't giving up.

After many encounters face to face, the one chasing her from the shadows had yet to confess his sins. Tsk, shame on him. But Bonnie wasn't going to let him get away with it for much longer. In order to trap him, she plotted a delicious scheme just for him. One no one could resist, not even him. Later that evening, the duplicitous witch walked shamelessly into a bar where the main attraction included exotic dancers. She was luring him in without much effort. What he wasn't aware of is exactly what she was going to do in there. To drink? Maybe for a date? To watch the girls dance? He had no idea, just an inkling that he would only unravel the truth once he entered the small but crowded establishment. And he did, falling deep into her trap.

His eyes, light in color but dark in intention, scanned the area in search of her. He couldn't find her. And a curse was spewed. Soon after, music began to fill the place as one of the dancers was introduced by a male colleague. The beat of it seduced the thumping of the heart to synchronize with the loud music's tempo. The girl on stage exhibited all her dancing abilities and female attributes while the music still played. Bonnie wasn't sure of how long it would take him to come inside the bar and take refuge in the shadows of the darkest corner of the establishment so she carefully asked all the girls performing that night to go in second place. Spirited whistling and boisterous clapping concluded the first dancer's performance which meant Bonnie's turn was nearing faster than expected. She couldn't deny the inconvenient anxiety she felt as well as the sweaty palms and nervous inhales and exhales of air. And all of that was not even a consequence of her shyness of being on stage, no. Everything was due to the fact she was about to climb that stage and dance solely for him – **her dark knight**.

From behind the thick velvet curtain, she peeked in a feeble attempt to locate him. Failure greeted her but she wasn't completely disappointed with the result. Her stalker was artful in his craft. But his presence hit her like the energy of a thousand suns, and she knew he was there. **Waiting, watching, searching**.

As the first tunes floated around the bar, invading everyone's system, Bonnie made her way toward the stage without facing the crowd just yet. She wore one of those professional suits most women wear for their everyday work life. Her long hair was down, freed from any constraint. At first, her moves were simple, sharp – almost robotic. She had the entire choreography locked in her mind, and so she let herself go. Flow with the music while her thoughts drifted. The crowd could not distinguish her face just yet for a white screen had been placed behind the dancing witch. All they could see was a dark figure, lost to herself in her libertine movements.

 _{ He doesn't mean a thing to me, just another pretty face to see He's all over town, knocking 'em down, honey I'd never let him next to me }_

When Shandi sang the last word of the first verse, Bonnie was fast to get rid of her suit with the help of a little magic before revealing a short, suggestive dress. Her heels clicked on the shining floor as she finally walked toward the audience like she owned the world, her eyes surveying the horde of patrons with their eyes fixed on her. With a sharp spin, she gifted all the men with the sight of her back as she flaunted her curves with her hips swaying rhythmically to the provocative music. The man behind the curtain doing every girl's introduction pushed a chair her way as a short chain descended from the ceiling, igniting everyone's curiosity. She pointed to the chair before pivoting on her heels and taking a seat on it.

 _{ Oh he's the kind of guy who thinks he's smart }_

Her entire body moved in synchrony, molding her female silhouette to the form of the chair with great expertise and charm. Every time she moved, it felt like a new spell had been cast to the audience, captivating them further as she became nothing but a symphony of movement.

 _{ He's the type that always looks the part }_

With a cheeky smile adorning her lips, Bonnie rose from the piece of furniture to proceed with her extensively rehearsed choreography, providing the crowd with a great show as her body loosened and she grinded the air with music filling her senses.

 _{ He's on the make, it's undertake, honey }_

After spinning on her heels again, she sit on the chair once more only to let her figure slither down the piece of furniture, in direction to the floor, with her arms above her head.

 _{ An' I never let him touch my heart }_

In a swift move, Bonnie rose from the ground with inspiring grace and allure as the music finally reached its chorus. Once again, the little witch performed with ease with a simple yet sensuous display of movements by giving the audience the impression of an easiness of dancing while on high heels.

 _{ Right now, ask me if I care, look, it's coming closer, oh I'll swear He's got to be the toughest guy I've ever seen I can't believe he's lookin' at me }_

She bent her body forward as her arms moved on their own accord, gifting those sitting closest to the stage with the best view of her scrumptious breasts before returning to her previous position and purposely falling onto the ground with expert agility.

 _{ He's a dream }_

On the floor, her arms circled around folded legs before freeing her hands to graze the length of finely shaped legs until each hand cupped her breasts in taunting fashion to raise the production of male hormones. Her thoughts drifted from the music and choreography to him for the first time. She was curious to find out his thoughts on her little number of sin and indecency. Then, her fingers flew to the middle of her dress to peel if off her with agility and speed. Beneath it, there was a two piece bathing suit of the color red that tempted even those of resistant minds.

 _{ He didn't mean to catch my eye, well he's lucky, he just walked on by 'Cos he hasn't met a girl like me, are you kiddin' Well I tell him that I'd rather die }_

Tossing the discarded dress aside, Bonnie proceeded with a double spin before occupying the chair again, her body relaxing against it as her arm extended rather slowly toward the chain hanging from the ceiling. The music reached its crescendo gradually as her shoes clashed together, supporting her feet only by the heels. When her hand finally closed around the metallic chain, her feet began to move in direction to the floor in slow motion which only increased the suspense saturating the atmosphere. The second the soles of Bonnie's shoes kissed the floor, she gave a solid tug and the chain was brought down by her hand. And as a result, a significant quantity of water rained down on her, wetting exposed skin as well as the bathing suit. Bonnie was absolutely ecstatic by then. Little rivers of water coursed down her flesh, raising goosebumps in their wake. Shameless and unapologetic, the little witch bounced her head back and forth, sending small drops of water in all directions. Even the audience was blessed by that unholy water.

 _{ Right now, ask me if I care, look, it's coming closer, oh I'll swear He's got to be the toughest guy I've ever seen I can't believe he's lookin' at me }_

After dropping on her knees on the wet floor, her front facing the chair, Bonnie never broke character in her little act. Her arms were furious as they smacked the seat of the chair continuously. The music proceeded. Once she rose to her height again, her dance choreography demanded her to do spin after spin until she met the audience at the edge of the stage. She commanded the stage as if she had been born for it. And her lips whispered the words that belonged to the song. With every rotation, her loose hair launched droplets of water in direction of several patrons. Some cheered, others grunted in complaint. There was no pleasing everybody but she was there to please just one.

 _{ He's a dream }_

The last notes played as Bonnie stumbled her way back to the center of the stage with elegance and sensuality dripping figuratively from her. As the music slowly came to its end, the crowd got on their feet to applause and cheer. Bonnie vacated the stage at last.

From her dressing room, she grabbed a towel to wrap it around her hair before slipping into her robe as she made her way to the bar with one purpose in her mind. To find her prince of darkness. In there, she had to wait just enough for her eyes to adjust to the natural darkness of the place before searching for him. It took her a minute or two but eventually she found him. With determined steps that took her to him, she closed the distance between them and murmured with a playful grin, fully aware of his acute hearing.

 **"** It seems the fly flew directly into my web. And the hunted became the hunter. Or should I say huntress? **"**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Author's note: This story was adapted from a scene of the movie "Flashdance". If you wish to know which scene I speak of, search on youtube: "flashdance - he's a dream scene".

I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
